1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gel composition of organopolysiloxane which is easily curable with ultraviolet rays owing to the introduction thereinto of an unsaturated double bond capable of addition polymerization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been known a thermosetting gel composition of organopolysiloxane which is cured through the addition reaction of an unsaturated double bond or triple bond and a silicon-hydrogen bond by the aid of a metal catalyst (such as platinum) or a peroxide.
A disadvantage of the conventional gel composition is that curing needs a high temperature and a long time.